One Reason: I Love You
by Thamy88
Summary: She had shown me another side of life. The side of life that I had forgotten. Esme Had shown me the love. The problem is; she was a human. But I have a reason to risk.I love Her. -  Carlisle x Esme  "- And if Esme were the human?"
1. Prologue

Prologue

Despite of living with three beautiful couples at home, I never wanted to get married or get involved in a relationship. My 'children' were the most important thing in the world until her appears. She was not like the other woman's that I have met during my existence, this world was nothing compared to her. I felt for her what I never felt for anyone else. I would give anything for her, I was able to quit my family, everything I had built to have her. She had shown me another side of life. The side of life that I had forgotten. Esme Had shown me the love.


	2. Surrounded by Angels

**Chapter One – Surrounded by angels**

**Esme Pov.**

"That Bastard" I said as tears streamed own my face. I pushed the car. My phone rang, but I refuse to attend "You can ring, I will ignore you" I told him and then I felt stupid for talking to an object.

The lights on the highway were passing faster, I took my anger out on the pedal car, forcing him to accelerate even more. The tears fall and I felt stupid and completely idiotic to have believed him "Asshole".

My baby move inside me. Smiling I dropped a hand of the wheel and put it in the place where he had kicked – for a moment I looked away from the road.

"I promise. I will take care of you" this was the only thing I could say before I heard a horn and turn my eyes to the road in the time to see a bright light in my direction. Everything went black.

**Carlisle Pov.**

I was in my office as usual. I stood up and walked to the bookcase to get an old book _'Cells: What's behind the mitochondria'_ Then I sat and started to read when I listened someone knocking at the door.

"Come in" I looked and saw the youngest of us standing by the door "Nessie my dear".

Her bronze-colored hair mingled with their golden eyes. She was incredibly beautiful. She was 12 years old when Edward's turned her to one of us. Her story was not much better than ours, but maybe it was the hardest one, Nessie had suffered so much before my children, Edward and Bella, decide to adopt her and transforms her. Since that day she was the light of my life.

"Grandfather" she said and smiled brighten "Can I come in?"

"Sure" I close the book and put it on the table. She came and set in my lap.

"Are you busy? I can come back later if you want"

"No. I am not busy. Remember, I will always have some time to you" I said smiling. She hug me tight. Even after what she had passed through, she was calm and lovely. She was so polite and sweet. I still was trying to understand why her parents treated her in that way, especially her father. I hold my pants to contain my anger, stupid.

"Grandpa, is everything ok? You look like… Mad"

"Yes sweetie, I am fine"

"Really? Can I sleep quiet this night?"

"Really… Wait you can not sleep. We can not sleep" I answer in a funny way.

She sighed. "Do you wish you could sleep?" Her eyes were shining in a different way.

"What?" surprised "What you mean?"

"I mean… Grandpa I am trying to ask you this a few mouths, do you wish you could sleep? Do you wish you could dream with something that only you can see and feel?" I look to her and caress her hair.

"Nessie, where have you…" stop "I mean, no. I have you. And the whole family, this is something that even my dreams can not buy. I mean… It is complicated"

"Keep going. I am sure that I can follow"

"Nessie" her eyes were shinning so exited "Well…"

"Carlisle?" Alice appeared in the door "I think you should go back to the hospital. They will need you"

"Nessie, can we talk later?" She nods and went to the corridor.

"Tell me, Alice, what is going on?"

"I saw. I had a vision. A woman, she needs you"

I stood up. "I must change clothes. I am going back to the hospital" I was almost going out of the room "An Alice?"

"yes?"

"Why you aware me about this especial case?"

"I do not know, I just saw it" she smiled "Sometimes things happens with a reason"

"Others because you interfere"

She smiled before running down stairs.

**Esme Pov**

"How is she?"

"She is good, really good to be honest. I just check her exams and…" I heard something and involuntary moved my hand putting above my belly. She stopped talking.

"I will give you a moment to talk with her. I can not tell her this." said one of the nurses before going out of the room and leaving the other nurse there.

"Where…Where am I?"

"You are at the Hospital. You suffer an accident and…"

"An accident? How? Why? Oh my God! The baby… How is the baby? How is him?" I asked really nervous and scared. I was shuddering.

"Calm down, otherwise, I will have to put you to sleep"

"How is the baby?" asked again in a low voice

"Mrs." he sighed "You suffer an accident. A really serious accident it is a miracle that you are still alive and…"

"HOW IS THE BABY?"

"You lost it" the nurse answered in a very low voice.

"NO!" I shouted. My hand went to my belly. "NO!" he needs to be here, he is here!

"I am sorry" she said "but you are young, you can try again…"

I stared the woman in front of me. If she had known what I had passed thought she would not dare to say that to me. She was a lucky person; if I were able to stand up I would jump in her neck.

"HE IS INSIDE OF ME! HE IS!" I shouted to her.

Another nurse appeared beside me and put something in my arm. I fall asleep.

I woke up. I was still doped because of the soothing that the nurse had put in my arm. The ICU was dark and I could not see any signal of nurses. I still could not believe that I had lost the only reason to keep alive. My world was dead and everything was over. I had no apparent reason to heal the pain. I looked around again. I took a deep breath before sitting slowly on the bed and look to my arms surrounded by tubes.

"Regrets? No more!

The problem was 'how could I kill myself in that place?' I looked around again. Nothing except the fact that I was intubated. Something was bothering me. When I touch my nose, I realized that I could not breathe alone I need help. Actually I need a machine to help me. There was my solution. Right under my nose.

I stood up slowly. I always wanted to die standing up. I put my hand on the machine; I knew that would hurt me, but I do not have time to chose something less painful before someone come in to the room. I closed my eyes and in a quick movement I pulled the tube of my nose hard.

I opened my eyes again. I tried to breathe in extinct, but I could not. I started to get desperate looking for oxygen. I started to get dizzy and my eyes started to close. I saw a white light and then an angel appeared. I close my eyes again and I felt the angels arms holding me. He was saying something, but I could not understand. My body left the floor. I was in his arms. He was taking me to heaven. I was dead.

**A.N.: **

_Hey everyone! _

_Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. _

_Sorry for taking so long to post (I was really busy). Now I am in vacations and I hope to update a new chapter ASAP (;_

_Please give your opinion and ideas! Is really good to know what you think!_

_Have a nice day!_

_- Thamy88_


	3. Hide and Seek

**Chapter Two – Hide and Seek**

**Esme POV.**

I always believed in God and angels, but in the recent days they seemed to have deserted me. I could breathe, but I was scared. I didn't want to open my eyes. I heard voices beside me. They seemed worried. I swallow knowing that that voice would scold me as soon I wake up.

I heard the door closing in the other side of the room so I started to open my eyes. When I finally did, I saw a man in white. He's skin were white. He had a blond hair and golden eyes. There was the angel. He was staring me, as if waiting me to awake. He walked coming closer to me. I was dizzy again, but I could read the badge with his name. Dr. Cullen. At that moment I knew that someone had saved me, and that person wasn't an angel. At that moment I stopped to believe in angels. They couldn't exist; otherwise, they would have taken me from earth.

"How are you feeling? "

"Horrible" I remember my baby so I tried to put my hand on my belly, but I was arrested in the bed, like an animal. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes.

"I am sorry. We needed to do this" he came closer "for your own sake." Wiping my tears I gave him a deeply look.

"For my own sake? I lost my baby, my life. I have no more reasons to live, I want to die. I knew that is wrong, but I can't heal the pain!"

"Calm down. I know that is difficult. I have children's too; I would die if I lost them. But I am old, you are young. You and your husband can…" I interrupted him.

"Don't dare to say this again." I looked to my hand that were still with the ring on it "The accident, it was his fault."

"His fault? He crashed the car or something?" I could see in his eyes that he were worried.

"It doesn't matter."

Some mouths passed. Once discharged, without a car, I had no choice but to stay in the small town of Forks. After hiding myself from my husband, I realized that small city was a perfect place to hide. I still had some money in the bank so I decided to start my life again in Forks. I sold my car or what was left of it, to the junkyard and bought a small house close to the market. I found a job and now I was having a simple life there.

My husband, or should I say ex-husband, hadn't given any hint that he wanted me in the mouths that had elapsed. He had finally left me.

**Carlisle POV.**

Some mouths passed and I was still trying to figurate out why that woman said that the accident were hers husband fault. All the hints that I could have were now destroyed, except her. I knew that if I wanted to discover something, I should become closer to her, make her trust me. It was a perfect plan; I just couldn't understand why that situation bothered me so much. I took care of many patients before and in all the cases I was so professional, never wanted to know about their personal life. But her, I took a deeply breathe, It was totally different. I closed the book and left it over my desk.

She had decided to stay at Forks. And even though she worked with me, I couldn't talk to her. It was as if something choked me; it was as if the reason to take care of my mind; it was like something wanted to warn me that it was wrong. But those voices in my head were always saying that I should risk, and the others were always trying to convince me to forget, all this confusion in my head only grew worse with her presence. And only gets improved with her presence.

Quietly in my office I started to hear the drive in the other side of the wall.

"_Mr. Williams"_ No. Wrong voice.

"…_We are going to take you to the room now…"_ Wrong again.

"_Calm down. Close your eyes and you won't feel anything sweetie."_ There was. Esme voice.

I was searching for hers voice again. Shit. Why I was acting like this? Maybe because I had saved her life? But I have done this before. I put my hands on my head.

"What is going on with me?" I asked myself waiting an answer that wouldn't come. "I am not the same."

"_See._ _Now you just have to wait. We are going to send your blood to the lab..." _her voice was so…Gently.

There was another thing that could influence it. See was a nurse. We had the same passion, take care of people. But…It doesn't make sense. There were a lot of nurses in that hospital and anyone made me feel like this.

After staying weeks lost in thoughts, I finally decided.

"I need to talk with her" – I stand up and went out of the office.

**A.N.:**

_Hey there!_

_I hope you like it. _

_I am so sorry but I am really busy now days…_

_In any case, I know that I am killing the English, so I need a __**Beta**__. If you know anyone interested please let me know._

_Have a nice day. And leave you comments bellow and recommend the fic. _

_Much Love,_

_xoxo_


	4. Nothing can explain what is happening

**Chapter T****hree – Nothing can explain what is about to happen**

**Carlisle POV**

Some days has passed since I had created some courage to talk with her. We had had a pretty…Strange talk. She was too strong, too defensive; it wouldn't be easy to make her trust me. I kept remembering her voice in my head trying to find some evidence but, nothing.

I took a look at the mirror of my room. Pale skin, golden eyes…And a suit. Yeah, I remember the last day that I had used that suit. Edward's marriage, but that happened 96 years ago.

"_May I help you?" her voice had sounded so indifferent._

"_Just checking" said the first thing that came in my head. "How are you?"_

"_Better than two months ago" her voice was sadly, I noticed that she hadn'__t overcome what happened. _

"_Esme" she looked at me "You need to go out. You need to start a life..."_

**Esme POV**

It has been really difficult to deal with the entire situation. And I thought I was doing really well until the gorgeous one come.

"…_You need to forget your past". _

"_Ridiculous" I answered him turning my face so he couldn't see the tears._

"_Why you don't go out with your friends. Have some fun…"_

"_My friends left me when I needed them most as well as my family"_

**Carlisle POV**

That memory hasn't left my mind since I asked her to go out with me. And I couldn't believe I had done that. Ok. Actually I needed to convince to go out with me. Although, I still couldn't believe I had done that.

"You are a wise man, dad. I am certainly sure that you know what you are doing"

"I used to be, Edward" I turned slowly and Edward was behind me, stood by the door gazing at me. I smirk back.

"Sometimes the unexplained is the right path" he crossed his arms "I remember this suit" Coming closer to me, his hands touched my shoulder "Whatever is about to happen, you are the one responsible for it."

I frowned with his words. He seemed t know too much. Edward seemed to know what I was feeling. It was true that he could read my mind, although; understand it before me was certainly surprising. Edward laughed. "What you know?"

He gave shoulders. "Once you taught me that there are moments we can't guess or define. We need to feel and discover by ourselves. It is time to follow your own advices, Carlisle" He smiled before disappearing though the door.

I was astonished. It was like I had just saw my own reflection on the mirror. After all these years, Edward still remembers what I had taught him. Something different started to grow in me. Pride? Maybe.

Esme POV

"Trust me, once, please".

_**A.N.:**_

_I am very sorry for delay, although, I am VERY BUSY!_

_I can't promise another chapter soon, but I will try._

_Let a review, please._

_Much Love,_

**_Thamy88_**


End file.
